


Fall for me as hard as you fuck me

by wonkisses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Lots of Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yoo Kihyun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkisses/pseuds/wonkisses
Summary: Where Yoo Kihyun is a whore and nothing but a whore.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Fall for me as hard as you fuck me

**Author's Note:**

> i did NOT proofread this lol sorry for any mistakes <3

Kihyun is a whore. Everyone knew that. Even people who would just see him walk down the street would know. It wasn't like Kihyun cared that people knew, in fact he could care less about shitty people who try to hide their boyfriends whenever Kihyun looks in their direction. They were ugly as fuck anyway. He doesn't remember how he went down this path — maybe it was because he was failing his photography class and it pissed him off so much that he dropped out of college. He really enjoyed taking pictures, _professional appropriate pictures,_ but now the most he does when it comes to taking a picture is his dick and sending it in a group chat of six other men. “Shameless,” they would call him and Kihyun could only agree. It's not like he was ashamed of his body, especially around the fine group of men.

It all really started when Kihyun went to this ramen restaurant with his friends, _or people he pretended to like._ The owner there —Hoseok was his name he remembered — was extremely hot, and why would Kihyun let this man continue his life without him in it? Kihyun enjoyed muscular men, it meant that could do anything like snap him in half or leave dark bruises all over his perfectly fit body. Except that wasn't how Hoseok was. Hoseok is so ripped and always has his muscles bulging even when he just stands somewhere — you would think he was tough and scarily aggressive, but of course that's not how it is.

His dick is huge, Kihyun — will forever — remember(s). But he was so fucking annoying when he took his time for everything. First, he runs his hands on Kihyun's body as slow as possible — as if they were a happily married couple, and that thought would've turned Kihyun off if Hoseok didn't lick over his nipples. He wasn't a beggar, but apparently Hoseok liked beggars. So Kihyun would continuously chant out _Hoseok, Hoseok, Hoseok,_ and _tear me a new asshole,_ and that's what Hoseok did. Of course, after he decided to have his tongue say hello to his hole and ate Kihyun's ass out eagerly. He would crack up and tell Kihyun how eating his ass was equivalent to eating a peach, and the slightly shorter would roll his eyes before bending over the table he sat at not even ten minutes ago with his “friends.” 

Luckily Hoseok decided to close the restaurant, otherwise Kihyun wouldn't even be in this situation right now. If that did happened, then he would've stomped home after telling his friends to leave him the fuck alone for the rest of the week and fucked himself with his dildo and fingers. 

They fuck in front of the window, visible for anyone to see, but they both didn't care. Not when Hoseok is finally going hard and fast as Kihyun's hold happily takes him in as if he belonged there. The younger would hiss whenever the older would take his hand and smacked his ass, it turning red almost immediately. Eventually his fingers would enter the other's hole as he was still fucking into Kihyun, and that's when Kihyun finally let go. His hole tightening around the older's dick as he came inside of him.

Both of them clean up and at first Kihyun tells the other that he doesn't really kiss anyone, but immediately forgets what he said and kisses Hoseok anyway. Hoseok suggests that they hangout again, at a concert specifically, and Kihyun easily accepts.

That's when Kihyun came across Changkyun and his dimply friend, Jooheon. Supposedly they're a rap duo who hold concerts every now and then whenever they feel like it. Hoseok left after a couple of hours, asking if Kihyun wanted to go with only for him to receive a no, and he pouted his way home. If Kihyun knew he was going to stumble upon more fine men then he would've dressed better, but he was pretty regardless of what he wore. The duo end up noticing him and they approached him.

“Hey, you're really pretty — what's your name?” The emo one asked right next to his ear, his breath warmer than the room they were in. “Kyun! That's not how you're supposed to approach people, you weirdo.” The other man would say, but you could tell he was upset that he didn't get to say anything first.

“My name is Kihyun — you're attractive, I'm attractive, you are also attractive. Threesome?” And that's exactly what happened.

They rush to the bathroom and lock it. Kihyun's shirt lost outside of the room and in the crowd as the other two were fully clothed. Of course Kihyun complained, that's what he is best known for. The two take the hint and in no time all three of them are completely naked. Not that Kihyun wanted to choose favorites — but Changkyun was really hot, especially with his tattoo. Jooheon wasn't trailing that far behind on the hot scale, but he was more cute than anything. He wanted to eat him up, and he did.

Kihyun took Jooheon's dick into his mouth as far as he could go as Changkyun fucked into him. It was rather uncomfortable for the smaller, but he would do anything for dick. Unlike Hoseok, Changkyun just went ahead and dived in just the way Kihyun likes it. The room fills stuffy and hot, hot like Kihyun's mouth. With one last suck and one last thrust all three of them came together.

They all promised to go out for coffee sometime.

Kihyun comes across Hyunwoo when he goes to pick up the coffee for Jooheon and Changkyun. They said they were going to be late to the date, but promised to make it up at their apartment. Hyunwoo becomes his acquaintance due to them having the same taste in coffee, and they eventually talk about coffee for a good ten minutes before Hyunwoo asks about Kihyun and how he's like. Supposedly Hyunwoo is married, but he must hate his wife with the way he takes Kihyun home and fucks him on his couch. He was rough, but Kihyun definitely wasn't complaining, just the couch and the wall that kept banging against each other were. Both of them go for a second round on Hyunwoo's bed as Kihyun rides him, ignoring the sounds of a car door closing outside and the front door opening. As soon as his thighs were shaking and he was cumming all over Hyunwoo's chest and stomach with a rather loud moan, his wife walks in and sees the situation. 

“Son Hyunwoo! How could you!” Was she crying? Hyunwoo didn't know. All he knew was that Kihyun was crying when he smacked the smallers ass. His wife eventually leaves and he just knows she'll file for a divorce, and he can't thank Kihyun enough for getting him out of the marriage. So he goes and fucks Kihyun against the shower door as a reward.

Kihyun visits Hyunwoo often. Not that he was his favorite one to fuck but more because he lived nearby, and Kihyun could admit he gets kinda lonely. He walks into the building, stopping immediately as he sees two random strangers sitting on Hyunwoo's couch. Kihyun has never seen them before so he does bother to ask.

“You must be Kihyun! We have heard so much about you!” The shorter one of the two exclaims, and Kihyun feels a bit terrified that the guy is a stalker of some sorts. Supposedly his name is Minhyuk, he learns, and the other one is Hyungwon. He's Hyunwoo's cousin and Minhyuk is Hyungwon's best friend.

They talk for awhile, a couple hours left until Hyunwoo comes back home from work, and Minhyuk has the audacity to ask if Kihyun really is good in bed (only because Hyunwoo told them.) Kihyun proves it to them with his ass in the air on Hyungwon's bed with his arms tied and eyes covered up. Hyungwon was gentle — but aggressively gentle. His long fingers would tease Kihyun's hole and he would bend his finger in a way that it hurt slightly, but compared to Minhyuk, Hyungwon was nothing. Minhyuk was insane — he got too carried away. They go at it for about two hours as Hyungwon was sleeping peacefully next to them, and Minhyuk had to gag the other. But thankfully Hyunwoo came home, otherwise Kihyun believed his hole would've been burning from sensitivity for a whole year.

All seven of them became friends when they each visited Kihyun's house for his birthday, and Kihyun told them that he didn't want them to show up, but they did.

To this day they all have a thing going on — it's rather confusing but it's fun. They send nudes to each other in the group chat, they all fuck each other, they all fuck Kihyun at once and everything is fine, everything is _perfect_. Kihyun may be a whore, but he is their whore, and he doesn't care about anything else as long as he has them (and their dicks.)


End file.
